Club Luvin'
by TheRealTivo
Summary: Harry spends a night out at a club only to find some luvin' with an old friend. A H/Hr OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Harry Potter!

Summery: Harry spends a night out in a club only to find some good time luvin with and old friend.

Pairing: Harry and Hermione

Rated: M for language and sexuality (u have been warned)

* * *

**Club Luvin'**

Harry was getting ready to go to his favorite and only club in the wizarding world known as _CLUB BROOMSTICKS_. Harry hasn't gone out and done anything since the Quidditch season ended about a month ago. Harry was really excited to go and have fun again now that he was a single man it made it all the more fun. Harry decided to put on his AX Jeans and his best shirt by Hugo Boss. Once he got dressed he went out the door.

Hermione was sitting on her couch wondering what she wanted to do for the evening. After a long and hectic day at work in the ministry she felt it was time to enjoy the night life. Hermione took a long hot shower, straightened her hair, and decided to wear her favorite Dolce and Gabbana short, tight dress. Once Hermione was ready she went out the door.

At the club. . .

Harry came to the club and was already hounded by a crowd of girls. Harry is very famous in the wizarding world and in the muggle world as well and with this kind of fame along comes lots of women. And for Harry he cannot argue with that. Harry started dancing with a couple girls and they just could keep their hands off of him. "Ladies, ladies relax don't worry there is enough of me to go around. Now be nice and I will be right back, so stay where u is." Harry sat down by the bar and asked for a drink as he turns around he sees a really hot girl and decides to buy her a drink. The bartender hands the girl the drink and then she looks at Harry and smiles. Harry decides to walk up to her and then says, "Hey sexy so would you like to take a ride on my broomstick?" said Harry as he winks at her.

"Wow, as if I never heard that one before, sorry but-", Hermione cuts off when she realizes that its Harry of who was speaking to her. Harry realizes that the girl was Hermione and then says, "Holy shit! Hermione is that you?", "Oh My G-d Harry it is you! Wow!" Hermione hugs Harry so tight like she never saw him before. Harry and Hermione let go from their long hug and just continue to look at each other. "It's been so long since the last time we saw each other, and you look amazing Hermione!" said Harry with enthusiasm. "You look really great too!" said Hermione smiling. "I can't believe I used that line on you sorry." Harry said as he was blushing. Hermione smirks at him and then says, "I can't believe you used that line!" and they both started laughing. "Tell me do you use that line on every girl you buy a drink for?" Hermione asked. "Only the beautiful ones." said Harry. Hermione smiles at Harry and takes a shot of her drink.

Harry decides to also take a shot of his drink and then he asks Hermione if should like to dance. Hermione nods and says yes with pure joy. Harry and Hermione begin to sway closer to each other and they begin dancing to beat of the song. Both of them started to dance a lot closer as Harry put his arms around her waist. Hermione began to sway her body back and forth near Harry's package. Harry felt his erection starting and he couldn't help himself. Harry leans into Hermione's ear and whispers, "You wanna move somewhere more private?" Hermione then turns to face him and says "Yes please before I lose myself right now", and then Harry pulls Hermione and they walk up the steps and go into a private room.

As soon as they both get into the room Harry and Hermione begin kissing each other passionately. Harry picks up Hermione and pins her against the wall and continues to kiss her harder. Hermione wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As they are kissing each other Harry begins to put his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione allows him and they begin to melt in each other's French kisses.

Hermione starts to unbutton Harry as fast as she can in between kisses with Harry. As she rips off his shirt Harry takes Hermione and throws her on the bed. He then goes on top of her and begins to trail kisses down her neck while having one hand groping her breast and the other hand reaching for her womanly area. As Harry began to massage Hermione's sex she let out a loud moan, "Harry don't stop…more…I want fucking more…fuck!", and Harry didn't stop as he put two of his fingers in and began to play with her clit. "YES YES OH!" Hermione yelled she couldn't take it anymore she wanted Harry inside her at the very moment. "I want in-fucking-side me now Harry!", and with that Hermione took of his jeans and briefs in an instant, and then Harry started to thrust into Hermione. "Harder…faster…more!" Hermione demanded. Harry began to do just that. "You are fucking amazing Hermione!" Harry said in between kisses. "Don't you dare stop Harry?" Hermione said and then with one more hard thrust Hermione reached her climatic moment and let out a sexual moan.

Harry gets up from the bed and put on his briefs and jeans, he turns around to see Hermione looking as beautifully as she sleeps. Her comes closer to her and gives her a light kiss on the cheek. Hermione wakes up and looks at Harry happily smiling. "Good morning beautiful." said Harry as he began to put on his shirt. Hermione looks at Harry and then says, "Mornin' my love, last night was amazing I loved every second of it!" Harry then sits down next to Hermione and says, "You were amazing and I love you so much" and he kisses her lightly on the lips. "This is the reason I fell in love with you and married you Harry." Hermione said as she kissed him back, "And I loved taking a ride on your broomstick", Hermione said smirking and she then gets up to put on her clothes.

Hermione walks up to Harry and kisses him again this time more passionately.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you Hermione"

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did! And I hope you liked the Twist. Remember to R&R!


End file.
